


untitle

by harrysbabyboo



Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 28-year-old Harry, 8-year-old Louis, Cheeky Louis, Cuddles, Cute, Daddy Harry, Harry has already adopted Louis, Inexperienced Louis, Innocent Louis, Kid Fic, Kisses, Louis likes to drag out words, M/M, Nicknames, No Smut, Sweet Louis, adopted! Louis, awww, just fluff, louis is extreamly forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo





	untitle

As Louis woke up as took in his surroundings he gasped and started to panic. This wasn't his room. It wasn't. Where the heck is he? "MISS MORGANA! MISS MORAGANA! MISS-" "Louis?" Louis stopped his shouting and looked at the tall figure with curly hair and green eyes leaning against the door. "Your not Miss Morgana..." the small boy whispered shyly. "I'm not, no. I'm Harry, I adopted you yesterday, remember?" And. "Ohhhhh! I remember nowwwwww!" Louis dragged out his words giggling and Harry smiled. "Yeah, I uh guess." He murmured awkwardly. "Sooooo can I have some breakfast pretty please with cherries on top Harry?" He asked his, well I guess he would be his new daddy. "Yeah sure Lou." The 28 year old replied and was surprised when his new adopted son grabbed his hand giggling. "Lets go then!" He chipped pulling Harry along even though he had no idea where hee was going. "Uh, where's the kitchen Harry?" Said boy was suddenly shy, biting his lip. "This way buddy, c'mon." Hary led Louis to the kitchen and Louis sat on a stool by the kitchen counter. "Okay, now what would you like Lou, we have bran flakes, frosties, cookie crisp or chireeos." "CHIREEOS CHIEEROS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEA-" Louis was suddenly excited as chireeos was his mist favourite cereal in the whole entire universe! "Okay okay! Chireeos it is then." Harry chuckled, pouring the cereal and milk into a bowl and giving it to Louis. "Thank you Harryyyyy." "Your welcome Louissssssss." Harry mocked and Louis pouted. "No fair." He mumbled and Harry laughed. "Sorry babe." He smiled and Louis shrugged, digging into his chireeos and Harry sat next to him with a coffee and a banana and they made small talk about what it was like at Louis old home. "I'm finished! Time for baths now and you need to help me Harry!" Louis declared and Harry froze. "I- I can't do that babes." Harry said awkwardly. "Pleaseeeeee Hazzy pleaseeeee!" Louis was literally on his knees and Harry gave in. "C'mon then squirt, I'll help you." Louis giggled and ran to the bathroom and Harry puts the water on putting bubbles and bath toys in the water before turning the water off to find that Louis had already stripped and was waiting patiently for the bath. Harry coughed awkwardly because, do 8 year old boys really have that little dignity? "Scuse then please Hazzy, s'getting cold here!" Louis faked a whiney tone and giggled before hopping into the bath and sighing at the warmth. "Can you help me wash my hair and body please?" He looked at Harry with puppy eyes and he sighed. "Alright Lou, sit up." Said man coughed. Harry lathered his hands with the two in one shampoo and body wash and started on his boys hair whilst Louis played with his bath toys. "Alright babes, head back." Harry murmured before pouring a jug of warm water over Louis hair and rubbed all the suds out whilst Louis scrunched his eyes up so nothing went into his eyes. "Okay now babes, d'you wanna do your body?" Harry says a bit hopeful that the boy would says yes. "No dadd- I mean Hazzy, can you do it?" Louis was a blushing mess after he nearly called the guy he's only known for a month (Harry visited a lot whilst the authorities finalized the adoption processes) daddy and Harry was frozen, it was then that he realized actually he is someone's daddy now and he needs to take responsibility for his new child. "Alright, okay, c'mon then bug." Harry sighed, smiling softly as he lathered a cloth with the soap and rubbed Louis' chest back and legs, letting Louis do his front and behind parts before he rinsed the soapy substance off the small body. "Alright let's get you out yeah?" Harry exclaimed and Louis giggled, jumping into a towel cladded Harry's arms and the man wraps the towel around the brown hair boy cuddling him. "What you doing, you know this where your holding me? S'nice." Louis murmured and Harry softened a bit. "D'you mean cuddling babes?" Louis nodded. "Hmm I like it, I've never done cuddling before!" Louis exclaimed and Harry bit his lip. "Right, okay, go get dressed babes and we are gonna have a day full of cuddles yeah?" Harry pops Louis down and he nods racing to his room as Harrywatches fondly behind him. Ten minutes later Louis comes down in a sweater, some sweat pant and a beanie and jumps on Harry lap giggling. "Hello there Mister Louis." Harry said in a posh voice and Louis giggled. "Hey Harry, wait can I call you daddy cause you super cool!" Louis asks excitedly and no- Harry didn't tear up and his heart totally didn't swell with adoration and pride nope. "Sure babes whatever you want." He smiled softly, wiping his tears and Louis squealed. "Thank you... daddy!" Louis bit his lip and Harry pulled him in for a hug, kissing the side of his head. "No problem squirt. Now did I or did I not promise you a cuddling day?" Harry smiled and Louis giggled. "Yeah you did daddy." He smiled cutely, cuddling into his daddy.


End file.
